Printers are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. Printers that output receipts perform printing on recording paper with a head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper to a predetermined length, cuts the recording paper with a cutter. The cutter includes a fixed blade and a movable blade, and the movable blade slides toward the fixed blade to cut the recording paper between the fixed blade and the movable blade.
Furthermore, printers that include a printer body and a lid pivotably supported on the printer body to be opened to allow a roll of recording paper to be loaded in the printer body are known. In this case, for example, a head is provided in the printer body, and a platen roller is provided on the lid. By closing the lid, the recording paper is held between the head and the platen roller. Printing is performed on the recording paper with the head with the recording paper held between the head and the platen roller. The lid is provided with a lid opening lever for opening and closing the lid, and the lid can be opened by operating the lid opening lever.